But Fairy Tales Never Come True
by Emma Vance
Summary: AU! Fai needs to be free of Ashura, but has his fairy tale prince finally come? Yaoi (soon), language, implied rape, implied abuse, alcohol (they're in a bar for crying out loud), etc. . . If you don't like it don't read it- and stay of of 'M' Romance fanfiction!
1. First Glance

**Hey guys, Em front and center. So this time I thought I'd try may hand at a chapter fic. . . and I'm praying to the gods that it goes well- that and our Kuro-sama isn't too out of character. But anyway, this is an AU one ('cause I end up reading a ton of those and that makes my thinking go wacky)and it might, just might have some OC's in it (not the 1st and 2nd chapters but you know that things happen. . .) But I promise to do my best!**

**To those people who read my Hikaoru fanfics: I'm sorry! I've been reading Tsubasa for like the 80th time (no joke) and I've just been in a CLAMP mood! (which means all I've been writing are Kurofai's and KazaRikuo's)**

**Other works in progress: I'm currently working on this one- the chaptered thing, a Kaza x Rikuo one that has to do with a piano, and two other oneshot CLAMP ones- one Fai, and the other Kuro (which will make sense after I publish them) I PROMISE to work on some Hikaoru ones soon, but please bere/bear/hang with me a little longer! Thanks!**

**Anyway, Read, Review, and Fangirl on!**

**Warning: AU, 'M', Yaoi soon (I promise), implied rape, alcohol, I mean it's set in a bar! Swearing, abuse, the works. All of this is in the description.**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to CLAMP. . . blah, blah, blah, please sell them to me, but in the meantime this is fanfiction so I reserve the right to mess around with them all I like until I get sued.**

_ "For the moments that I have missed, I've reached through the hours to find them. For every missing beat of your heart I feel my own beat twice as hard. To make up for the places in me that I have lost when yooooou arrrrennn't herrrrre._

_Please help me flyyyyyy, with these clipped wings that bleed continuously. Please help me breatttttthhhh, with these lungs that cannot fill. Please help me lovvvvveee, with this heart that's been shattered for all my life. Please help me fly._

_I ache for you but you're no longer herrrrre. I wait every passing moment for you to return to mee_ee. But I know that that'll never happennn because your soul has passed onnnn. I'm just kneeling here- staring at a blank floor holding my red stained hands in front of my no longer innocent eyessss_s._

_Make me a promise of your love and I might just learn to flyyyyyy. But please- pleaaaassse, don't leeeeeaaaaaaveeee meeeeeeeeee. . ."_

My voice rings out the last chords and the crowd is deathly quiet for a second before applause breaks out in the small room. I had worked for this bar for long enough that I was given my own special nights to sing- not just sit and look pretty, doing the occasional thing for a costumer who knows the correct way to buy an evening with _moi_. Ashura figured it was a good thing that he had decided to let me sing- it brought in the extra dough for him, and it allowed me to stay away from his fist when he got drunk in the back and needed a punching bag/sex toy.

"Fai-kun, Fai-kun!" I hear a small voice get progressively louder as it moves toward me at my spot to the far left of the stage.

"Yes, Chi-chan? What is it?" I answer carefully. Chi is Ashura's baby-doll- his fourteen year old daughter who he doted over constantly. One wrong move in front of her could make sure that I'd be bruised and sexually abused for the next month.

Chi stops in front of me and places her hands on her hips, "Silly Fai-kun," I inadvertently flinch at the suffix used on my name- she only called me 'Fai-kun' when she wanted something from me, "I just wanted to tell you that I really liked that song you sang, but. . ." she trailed off.

"Yes?"

She grins wickedly, "But I think there's something else you could do that's even better." And with that comment Chi picks up my hand and places it on her right breast- holding it there. I stand still knowing that if I stay silent and in-complacent long enough she'll find me boring and leave me alone. The alcohol was effecting her better judgment. Even she knew that if Ashura caught her doing this to me she'd be beaten- hard. Being a favorite of Ashura had its perks, but all the negative crap about it outweighed the positive in any way. In fact, not being able to be molested and raped by other men without proper payment was a positive upon itself.

Chi tries for another few moments to get me to fondle her, and when it doesn't work she stalks off in a huff to screw some other guy. With a deep sigh of relief I walk through the crowd, past the bar, and into the 'employees only' room before I stop because of a shiver on my spine. Turning quickly I scan the room- no Ashura. _So who is it. . ._ I wonder when my eyes fall on Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome in the least lit corner of the bar. His red eyes pierce me and I involuntarily shiver once again.

Before I've really realized what I've done I flounce over to the vacant seat next to him and lean against the bar in my best 'sexy' manor. He merely glances at me before he goes back to his saké.

"Hey Mr. Black," I say, referring to his attire, "I could tell you were looking at me even from across the room. Is there something you _want_ from Fai," I scoot closer and run a hand over his leg in a seductive manor- keeping a smile on my face as I cringe inside at his answer. It was my job to ask, and I know I did my job well, "'cause I don't mind giving it," I move until I'm flush against him and my hand is on his thigh- right next to his member, "I'll make you feel reeeaally good. . ." I trail off waiting for his answer. After what seems like an eternity he responds.

"Are you an idiot?" He asks blatantly.

I slight shock I remove my hand from his body and move back to once again lean against the counter, "What makes you think that?" I ask- still smiling at him.

"I wasn't the one watching you- it was the guy in front of the bartender, who obviously wants to get laid."

"But you looked at me."

"The guy looks crazy desperate and I wanted to know who the victim was gonna' be. Just happened to look at you as you caught sight of me." Mr. Black shrugs.

"But Mr. Black," I say as sweetly as I can, "you're sitting over _here_, most guys would kill to get this spot- extra favors come with it," I run my hand along his thigh again.

"Just sat down and to have a drink- I don't exactly like bright lights," I knew he was referring to the brights lights of the stage. . . wait a minute! Did you just call me _Mr. Black?!_"

"Yep!"

"My name is Kurogane!"

"Kuro-tan then!"

"No! Kurogane!"

"Kuro-rin?"

"Just Kurogane."

I shake my head as he gives me a menacing look, "I like Kuro-nicknames best, I won't be stopping now."

He growls and looks like he's ready to pounce when a cold hand rests itself on my shoulder, "Fai, you wouldn't be bothering the customers would you?"

I freeze at his words. I don't even have to turn around to know that it's Ashura, "No sir." I whisper.

Kuro-pii looks strangely at me and then turns his attention to Ashura, "He's not bothering me," Kuro-shu says slowly- as if choosing every word as if in deep thought, "in fact you are bothering me more than he is. I can take my business somewhere else- if that's your goal."

Ashura's hand tightens and I hold back a wince, "Of course not sir, please take your time." then turning to me he whispers in my ear, "We'll discuss this later _Fai_. . ." he trailed off as he disappeared back into the crowd.

Suppressing a shudder I jump up onto the bar stool, "You shouldn't have done that." I tell Kuro-rinta- not looking at him.

"Not even a thanks?" Kuronpi grumbles, looking at me.

"Thanks," I respond, "but you shouldn't have done that."

"Why not? The guy was being a total asshole, he deserved it." Kuro-tu said simply.

I sigh and finally turn my gaze to his, "That 'asshole' you're referring to happens to be my boss, and you just guaranteed me a promised hell later."

"I know who he is- not many people don't. But what the fuck do you mean by 'hell'?"

I keep silent and turn my eyes back to the floor- collecting myself before I look up at Kuro-chuu again, another forced smile on my face, "Weeelll that doesn't matter, Kuro-gruff~! But unless you changed your mind about _this_," I stand up and wiggle my butt slightly, "then my shift is over and I'm gonna' go take a nice looooong nap~!"

"I don't plan on doing that." Kuro-tan scowls.

"Well, I'll be here if Kuro-love ever changes his mind~!"

I turn and walk away as I hear his voice just reach me, "My name is KUROGANE! And like HELL I'm coming back!"

Laughing I enter the break room, just to be shoved up against the wall by my employer- his lips crashing to mine in an angry rage. I allow him to ravage me, my hands limp at my sides. It's better to let his anger ride it's course. I've made the mistake of fighting him, and I had a hard time moving any part of my body (save my face) for the next few weeks.

Dragging me into the back room he pushes me down on the bed that he uses for his guests that know the special words. As I'm stripped I think of Kuro-kun. How nice it would be if he comes back and talks to me again. How wonderful it would be if he would smile at me if he ever came back. How unbelievable it would be if he ended up being the person that is supposed to take me away from this utter, miserable hell. But fairy tales never come true, if they did my prince charming would have some years ago.

**Hope you guys liked it! I'm seriously nervous to publish it, but 'oh well'. Please review: I eat them up and blush and fangirl so don' be shy.**

**Remember I'm also taking requests on what to write- so if there's a pairing you enjoy and want me to write a fanfiction just review or shoot me a PM and tell me the pairing, the plotish thing, the manga/anime they're from, and if you want a senario. I do reserve the right of refusal, but if I do decide to write it and I don't know what it is I will Mangahere it, wikipedia it, wiki it, and possibly watch it until I feel I can write it!**

**And the song at the beginning is made up but the tune is closely related to Josh Groban's ****_You Raise Me Up_****. (And he's coming to NM! Yes!)**

**Thanks!**


	2. True Emotion

**Hey people, Em here once again! I don't have too much to say this time except for that Drug & Drop needs to update! I mea we just find out the huge plotpoint of the series and then the chapters over. I mean, did Kei hurt Rikuo and RAWWW! They just need to update faster! Please don't turn into Pandora Hearts with it's once a month update plus three weeks late! And the person on this site who writes 'A Date For Our Dad' please update as well- it's soooo gaoood and I NEED you to continue.!**

**Warning: It hasn't changed since the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP owns- as much as I want to kidnap them.**

**But one of my friends and I did come up with something (the friend being BakaMoyashi-chan) that we're going on a hunt for Kuro-sama and Fai- because I call Fai, she calls Kuro, and we are both totally fine with them having a homosexual relationship on the side (just let me watch every once in a while). So, so far we've been checking in every closet for Kuro- because he is so far in the closet he's in Narnia.**

**Read, Review, and Fangirl on!**

Days pass, literally- they did. I'd sing and flirt and service those that frequented the bar. Chi kept up her constant pawing of seeming alone men in the vicinity. Ashura kept a hawks eye over her and the bar like usual, and then proceeded to treat me like a plaything after hours. I'd love to leave- but the amount that I owe him is still too great for me to pay off in the remotely near future.

"Fai! Get your butt on stage before Ashura takes it out on all of as!" Kyle shouts at me over the noise of the crowd as his voice snaps me back to reality.

"I'm going, I'm going." I mutter under my breath and hop up onto the main floor- right next to the piano. Grabbing the microphone I motion for the people on the instruments behind me to start playing and after the introduction ends I begin my song.

_"__Borderline, dead inside, I don't mind- falling to pieces. Count me in, violin, lets begin- feeding the sickness. How do I, simplify, dislocate, the enemy's on the way. Show me what it's like, to dream in black and white. So I can leave this wooorld tonight.,"_

Half way through I catch sight of Mr. Black in the background, sitting in the same spot- with his tantalizing red eyes on me. I can't tell if I feel happy or upset about him here but I hear my voice strengthen at the knowledge.

_"__Full of fear, ever clear, I'll be here- fighting forever. Curious, venomous, you'll find me- climbing to heaven. Never mind, turn back time, you'll be fine. I will get left behind. Show me what it's like, to dream in black and white. So I can leave this wooorld tonight. Holding on too tight, breath the breath of life. So I can leave this wooorld behind._

_It only hurts just once. They're only broken bones. Hide the hate inside. Show me what it's like to dream in black and white. So I can leave this wooorld tonight. Holding on too tight. Breath the breath of life. So I can leave this wooorld behind."_

The song ends and I jump off the platform as fast as I can without rasing too much alarm. Pushing my way through the crowd I stop in front of him- hands on my hips and fake smile plastered on my otherwise blank face, "So, Kuro-doggie came back after all?"

"My name is Kurogane, and of course I came back- the service may suck but the saké is decent enough."

"Oh?" I feel my heart drop a little bit, "So it wasn't for little ol' me?" I bounce up onto the stool and stare at him with my kitty-cat eyes.

"No you idiot. Why would I do that?"

"'Cause I'm cute!" I smile proudly at this fact, but he just scoffs so I continue, "If you just come for the alcohol then why haven't you been in for the past week?"

"Business trip- not that it matters to you," Kuro-blunt says and then drops his voice to a whisper, "but I did ask a friend of mine-"

"Kuro-black has friends~?" I tease.

"It's K.U.R.O.G.A.N.E, and yes, even _I _have friends, idiot. But as I was saying, I asked her what it meant when someone works in a bar, sells their 'services', and their boss gives them a promised hell. And I got a straight answer."

I feel myself go rigid and he continues, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that me acting like such an ass to him the other night was going to hurt you- in more ways than one."

I know I should have accepted the apology with good graces- the way Kuro-shy was squirming pretty much said that he doesn't give them out too often. But in typical Fai form I stick myself with a fake grin and lie my way through it, "Silly Kuro-silly, stuff like that never happened. Your friend must be talking about something else. That kind of treatment never happens here."

"So you weren't terrified the other night when the owner came over here to see what you were up to? 'Cause it looked like that to me."

"I wasn't." I snap and turn my head away.

I hear a chuckle and I lift my gaze to see him smirking at me, "Finally, some real emotion- even if your answer was a lie."

"Wha?" I manage- my throat closing.

"When we talked last time, and when you sing on stage- all your emotions are fake, quite frankly it's sickening to watch. But you just got angry- even if you answered my statement falsely."

"I didn-"

"Sure, sure," Kuro-observant shrugs, "not that it matters to me. An idiot is still an idiot."

"Do you want something from me or not?" I ask- my voice becoming more cold at each word.

Kuro-chuu stares at me, "No." he says, and ends the conversation.

"Well then I'm going to take my leave." I get up off the stool and start to walk away when his clam voice stops me in my tracks.

"You don't have to let him do this to you. You can fight back you know."

I don't honor him with an answer and head into the back. Grabbing my things I get the hell out of there and walk down the cold vacant streets of our city to the dingy apartment complex I call home.

My mind races at the thoughts of 'Kurogane' and matters that follow: _He can't be a prince- he acts more like an ogre. If he was a prince he would have saved Fai and me years ago and we never would have had to put up with Ashura. If he had been there Fai would have gotten medicine sooner, and I wouldn't have been forced to sell my body to pay the price for a concoction I wasn't sure even worked. But Ashura does give me an update every month on his well being- so I must hope that he made a comeback._

_I spent our entire childhood reading to him on his sickbed- wherever it may have been, the fairy tale book that we had been left with. We both dreamed of princes and princesses and faeries. Of white horses and dragons. But fairy tales never come true, don't they._

**Thanks for reading! the song this time around is 'Unknown Solider' by Breaking Benjamin. I personally thought it fit with Fai a little bit- ne?**

**See you next chapter!**


	3. Shocked Into Submission

**Hi! Em here. . . and slowly debating why. I have my freaking AP World exam tomorrow, so why the hell am I writing fanfiction now? You're guess is as good as mine. Anyway other than that I don't have much more to say- so have fun reading!**

**Read, Review, and Fangirl on!**

**Warning: A little bit of violence, and all the other stuff I mentioned in chapter 1- I promise that Yaoi will come soon!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them do you really think that I would be sitting here and being poor? No there is not enough KuroFai in the actual story-line so I obviously don't own it.**

Another day another dollar and one more step closer to freedom. . . not that it'll be anytime soon. I've always been a caged bird- ever since I was born. First it was my mother- a druggie that never let us out of the house and then overdosed when we were five.

Then our father who was abusive and uncaring- then accidentally died in a bar fight when we were eight.

Foster care parents came next- they drugged Fai up so badly with drugs and morphine that he couldn't talk for a long time, slowly dying 'cause of the mixtures. They died after the man 'shot' his wife and then committed 'suicide' by an OD of the same drugs that he had been giving Fai.

After that was the streets. We were both fourteen, and living in alleyways was not an ideal location for my constantly sick brother. I soon took up prostitution just to keep food in our stomachs, and more importantly for Fai- medicine on hand. Not that it mattered too much- he just kept getting sicker and sicker.

Then finally it became too much- and when I was eighteen I went and begged Ashura- a man who had offered us medicine before- to save Fai from the fate that I knew that would befall him if he didn't. Ashura had complied. He took Fai away- and I hadn't seen him since. Then Ashura took me in for my services to start to pay for the medicine which had reached a much higher price than what it had been when he had first offered his help.

I only wanted to save the person that mattered the most to me, and instead I'm left uncertain, defiled, and trapped in a cage with not doors or windows- just little divots in the bars to let me glimpse at the outside world that I long to explore.

But listen to me getting off track on false hopes that people couldn't care less about, I need to work in order to leave with Fai. I don't have pride left- if I did then that would be another false hope.

"Get up!" Ashura snarls at me from my place on the floor where he had smacked me less than a minute before, "You don't have time to lie around on your lazy ass all day- so get the fuck up!"

I stand with some trouble and don't respond. If I wanted not to be hit then staying quiet was the best option- and it was one that I opted for on most occasions. I brush off my clothes and walk in front of him- so he can't see me covering my bruise that had already become to blossom on my stomach. He pushes me out the door and then follows- giving his paying customers a friendly smile, a fake one- but then again, I did learn from the best.

It wasn't my day to sing, but I lounged near the stage playfully- doing my 'job' as best I could without being molested. The bar was always too noisy, too foggy, and too rank for my tastes, but what right do I have to complain- I just provide entertainment and quick fixes.

It was another one of those slow days- well at least for me. No one had come up to me with the cryptic double meanings that I was supposed to listen for, and I eventually found my way winding over to the bar to see if 'my' Kuro was here. He wasn't, much to my utter dismay, but then again, why did I want him to be here- especially after the confrontation that we had had a few days prior. He hadn't been back since- but that didn't stop me from still looking for him every time I heard the door open.

I sat down on the stool I normally sit at when I speak with Kuro-tan but instead of watching the door I gaze blankly at the wall behind the counter, head in my hands and elbows supporting it's weight.

"What are you doing you idiot?"

"I jump at the question and I whirl around in my seat so fast that I have to push my hair out of my eyes just to see the incredibly gorgeous Kuro-sexy in front of me.

If it hasn't already been made obvious- I'm gay. My services are sometimes requested by females- but most of the time guys are the ones who seek me out.

Anyway, I stare at him and he smirks at my expression, "What you looked like you've seen a ghost, not that it matters either way."

"Wha- what are you doing here?" I stutter- my eyes like an owl's.

"Drinking- what else?" He replies and plops down in the seat next to me, and motioning the bartender for his usual.

_I guess it was too much to hope_, I think and sigh lightly before speaking again, "And here I thought it was 'cause my Kuro-rin wanted to see~ me~!"

"Suuurre," Kuro rolls his eyes at me and I grin, "that's it."

I launch forward and give him a hug, "Oh~! My Kuro-sweetheart is such tease~! I _knew_ that you came here to visit your Fai-kitty~!"

"Ehh, WHAT THE HELL! LET GO OF ME YOU MORON!" Kuro-red blushes deeply and pushes me away where I lean back in my chair and giggle- which turns into full out laughter.

It got so bad that people began to stare, "Fai, what are you doing?" comes the soft voice from behind me. I turn to Ashura and wipe the tears out of my eyes as I turn to face him.

"I'm sorry sir," I gasp, "Kuro-laugh was just being so funny that I couldn't help la-" I'm cut off as Ashura smacked me across the face. I shut up immediately.

I bow my head, "I'm sorry sir." I mutter, and I see his hand come up again. I close my eyes so as not to see his hand.

The blow never came.

I open one eye and then the other in shock. Kurogane had grabbed Ashura's wrist and Ashura stared at the furious twin fires in shocked confusion. He'd never been thwarted in his attempt to commit abuse before, and couldn't quite comprehend why he was in this situation.

"Don't you **dare** touch him again." Kurogane's voice was calm, low, and menacing. I felt a shiver run down my spine, and Ashura. . . well Ashura was already pulling his hand out of Kuro-sama's grip and stalking off into the crowd- glaring at everyone, telling them to go back to their own business: which they did.

"Wow, Kuro-sama's scccary when he wants to be." I comment after a minute and turn to him. His eyes had quieted but they still held some anger as he placed a light hand on my becoming now bruised cheek and addressed me.

"Stay with me til everyone leaves tonight- got it."

Kuro-sama stated the question, but I nodded my conformation anyway, "Yes." I murmured.

_This can't be good. Things will just go downhill from here Fai, fairy tales never do come true do they? If they did he wouldn't be here right now._

**Thanks! For! Reading! And BakaMoyashi-chan, it doesn't help for you to bug me to update as I'm writing the authors note. But anyway, tell me what you want to read, and I'll try to update soon- THANKS!**


	4. Deal

**EM HERE! My performances are done, so is my AP exam, and now I'm done with this chapter :) Now onto the next one! But before that thanks for those who read, comment and favorite!**

**Read, Review, and Fangirl on!**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP owns the characters but I own the plot! (but they will soon be mine! *evil laughter*)**

**Warning: I'm getting to the yaoi, but it ain't in this chapter- warning in the first chapter applies.**

It was late that night when the last customers- other than Kuro-sama, whom I had stayed next to throughout the entire evening. I wanted to leave but the fact that I _knew_ my punishment from Ashura was going to be the worst ever was enough to keep me in Mr. Black's presence.

Ashura had come out to 'supervise' the cleaning and paled slightly when he saw Kuro-sama, "What the hell are you still doing here?" he snapped- or as much as you _can_ snap when faced with at least one hundred twenty pounds of pure, black dominance.

"Waiting for you," Kuro says, "we have somethings that we need to discuss."

"Like what?" Ashura spats, and glares at me. I hold my ground but on the inside I'm shivering with an unvoiced (or unshown) fear.

"Him." Kuro ushers at me and I feel myself shrink down more into my seat.

"What about Fai?" Ashura crosses his arms and leans against the counter- now beginning to glare at him, which, thankfully, took his his attention (momentarily) away from me.

"I asked a _friend_ a few questions and I think now is the right time to take her advice-"

"Just get tot the point already!"

Kuro smirks, "I'm getting there- tell me something, how much does this guy still owe you for whatever he did?"

My head snaps up to look at Kuro, and I can feel the surprise radiate off Ashura.

"What?" Ashura asks- stunned.

"How much does this idiot still owe you for whatever it is that landed him here?"

Ashura still didn't answer and continued to stare- this time quizzacly.

"Eight million four hundred thirty seven thousand one hundred thirty three." I find myself whispering.

Kuro doesn't even blink at the huge number that had just come out of my mouth, "Fine," he says, "I'll buy this idiot _**from**_ you."

"From me?!"

"From him?!"

Both Ashura and I sputter at the same time- one voice in outrage and the other in disbelief.

"Who else- the air?" Kuro asks sarcastically, "Yes, you!"

"And what if I say no?"

Kuro sighs, "I'm offering the amount he still to pay, plus compensation for his loss to the bar- hey idiot!"

"What?!" I snap to attention.

"How much on average do you bring into this place on the days that you sing?"

"On average I bring in one thousand fifty three munny."

Kuro paused as he did the math in his head, "So," he addressed Ashura once again, "I'll pay you the rest of what the idiot owes plus four hundred forty six thousand four hundred seventy two munny for two years of compensation of losing him."

Ashura seemed to mull this over and I sit there in horror at the deliberation on his face, "And what if I still say no?" he asks still counting all the figures in his heads that he could gain in a matter of mere seconds.

"That's my final offer before things go downhill. I suggest you think carefully."

"Deal." Ashura says after another minute, and then whispers to me as Kuro starts counting out the bills, "But that just pays for _one_. Have fun in _your_ new life, _Fai_." he breaths and then holds out his hand to receive the billed munny. Billed munny! Who has that kind of munny on them if at all?! Only incredibly rich people have enough to have billed munny! But I digress, it doesn't matter _that_ much to the plot line.

I feel myself shake lightly but I don't say anything and keep my eyes on the floor while I try to keep myself in control. Something grabs my arm and I'm dragged from the room, out the door, and into the cold air of the unwelcome outside.

"I need to go home." I whisper as I'm pulled.

"No need, I'll provide what you need."

I make no more noise, and offer just a little resistance as shock sets in and I retreat into myself.

_Fai. . .oh my god I'm leaving Fai. . . NO! I can't! But I have to! But I can't! Fai?! Fai?! This nightmare needs to end! Someone save me! My prince! Anyone! Please let this be a dream!_

"But fairy tales never come true. . ."

"What?"

"Nothing." I mumble- not even realizing that I had spoken before.

If this is a nightmare, please let me wake up.

**I'm drawing pictures for this so you can see what they're wearing! They'll be up soon and I'll post the links in the next chapter and on my profile! All other fanart are on my blog (link in my profile), so don't be shy to look at!**

**Thanks~!**


	5. What do you do for a living?

**Hey guys! It's Em! Well we have good things and we have bad things! Good= drug and drop chap. 14 is out! Yes! Bad= one of the greatest people in my school downed on friday. . . :( But I've been bugged to publish this chapter (Thanks BakaMoyashi-chan) But now it's up, and I hope you guys like it!**

**Warning: Same as other chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Still the same (sadly)**

**Read, review, and Fangirl on!**

"Sit and stay." I'm ordered as I'm pushed down onto a chair and Kuro leaves the room.

I stand and wander over to the window- seeing if there was any way that I can pry it open. _I'm not too far from the ground. I won't get too hurt if I jump from here I could still get aw-_

I'm pulled back and re-forced back into the seat. I blink my eyes and look up at my oppressor, "You don't listen to orders well do you?" Kuro shoots at me, and give him my fake, blinding smile. He scowls and tosses a bundle of clothes into my arms.

"Not really- but I can if you make me want to. . ." I trail off and run my hand down his arm. _Satisfy his needs and while he sleeps get the hell out of dodge and find Fai._

Kuro pulls away from my touch and his scowl deepens, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I blink again, confused, "Wha?"

"I asked you what the hell are you doing?"

"My job."

His teeth clench, "I didn't get you out of there for _that_. Now get dressed- and if you try to leave that room by the window I'll seal every window in this place shut from the outside." My eyes widen at his statement. This place is a freaking mansion- there are _a lot_ of bloody windows!

Kuro just leaves the room and I grudgingly comply. My new outfit covers a lot more skin than my last one, and it's a little too big for me. Kuro comes back in after another few minutes. He stares at me and mumbles under his breath- low enough that I have to strain my ears to catch it, "Gotta' call the tailor tomorrow- get some better fitting clothes for the idiot."

"So why am I here Kuro-insistant?" I ask- pulling out my mask.

"First, it's Kurogane. Second, stop it with the fake emotions. Third, I got you out of there so you should know why."

"But what if I didn't want to leave?"

"Like hell you didn't want to! It was written there on your face plain for the world to see, so don't give me any of that bull shit. Now," Kuro opens the door, "get that scrawny ass of yours up and follow me." Kuro orders and I once again comply to his wishes. When Ashura had told me to get my ass up I had done so out of fear, when Kurogane told me to it felt less like an order and more like a very, very, _very_, encouraged suggestion.

I followed Kuro-sama out of this room, down many halls, until we stopped in front of a door- which he pointed at, "This is my room." he said, and continued walking, another couple of doors down the hallway he stopped once again. This time so suddenly that I ran into him.

"Why'd you stop Kuro-still?" I ask, rubbing my nose.

"This is your room." He says and opens the door into a large room and clicks on a light. It had light almost white blue walls and a spacious light wooded canopy bed- with dark blue sheets. The floor was carpet the color of deep green- as if it was grass. A bedside table made of the same light wood as the desk, and doors to a walk in closet of the same. There was also a door to a bathroom that was partly open to reveal a sparkling white room.

"Wow, Kuro-surprise! I never thought that you would have home decorating abilities!" I say while I flounce past him into the room.

"I didn't design it. My mother did. She said that there could be at least one room in this house that could look like a perfect day outside." Kuro says softly, and I turn to look at him.

"Well your mother has good taste," I comment, "but I'm curious! Why did you decide to stick me in this room- there has to be plenty of them in this place."

"Because you looked like you could use a perfect day outside a cage," Kuro says even quieter than before and I just catch his words- to which my mouth gapes open at. But in less than a millisecond he had reverted back to Kuro-gruff, "Breakfast is at eight tomorrow morning- I'll send one of the maids up to escort you down- now go to sleep." He ends his sentence and leaves- closing the door behind him. I hear the room a couple doors down being opened, entered, and then closed before I walk over to the bed and run my hand gingerly over the covers- like they may rip under my touch. I shiver at the softness of them and turn off the light. Crawling under the comfort I lay on my stomach- my arms under my head. _Fai, I really don't know why I'm here, but I promise to come for you soon._ Were the last thoughts I had before drifting off into dreams.

The next day I woke to a knocking at my door. Scrambling up out of the warm comfort I answer it.

"Hello sir!" A bright voice greets me. The girl in front of me is small with brown hair, bright green eyes, and a gentle smile.

"Um, hello." I manage- still not fully awake.

"The master has requested that I escort you down to the dining room today!"

"O- okay." I smile at her.

"Then shall we go sir?"

I frown slightly, "Shouldn't I make myself presentable first."

She smiles at me even brighter, "No need sir. The master has already called for the tailor, and has bid you just to come down as you are."

"Alright then!" I reply cheerfully, "Then what is your name?" I shut the door and follow her out and down the hallway.

"Sakura!" She giggles, "That is my name, sir."

"Please don't call me 'sir'," I ask her, "it makes me feel important."

"But you are. You're one of the masters guests- he rarely has any of those, so you are very important indeed."

_Not many guests? I guess that makes sense if it's Kuro-angry we're talking about, but he's much too young to be a master of a house._

"Either way," I smile, "please call me Fai."

Sakura takes a moment and then nods, "Fai-san then." I smile.

We round another corner, and she stops, "We're here, Fai-san."

"Thank you Sakura-chan." I tell her as she opens the door. Kurogane is already sitting at the table and Sakura-chan leads me over to the place across from him. I sit down and she addresses Kurogane.

"Will that be all master." She asks.

I freeze slightly. _So Kuro-sama is the master. Then what happened to his father? No, not now- why do I even care?_ "That's it for now, and Sakura," Sakura-chan stops in her turning and then faces him once again, "I've told you to stop calling me 'master'."

"But. . ." Sakura-chan looks at me.

Kurogane follows her gaze, "Don't worry about that idiot, okay?"

"Yes Kurogane-san!" Sakura-chan perks up and flounces out of the room. I look questioningly at Kuro, but he ignores my gaze.

The silence stills the room before I break it with a cheery air to my voice, "Well Sakura-chan is adorable isn't she? I hope you treat her well Kuro-huge, if not she'll run off to another man."

Kuro's face goes bright red and his eyes fill up his face, "What the HELL are you fucking talking about?! Sakura's just a girl I picked up off the street a few years ago- there is NO attraction whatsoever! Besides she has a thing for my gardener- Syaoran. Their relationship isn't exactly secret."

I nod thoughtfully for a second and grin at him, "So that means Kuro-puu is single- _awww_, isn't that cute! But I don't blame others for keeping their distance- Kuro-doggie can be _scccaarry_ sometimes!"

Kuro's face contorts in rage and he tries to hit me across the table. I dodge out of the way- naturally.

After getting up and chasing me around the room for a few minutes there's a knock at the door and Kurogane stops in his motion, "Come in." he calls and the door opens to reveal a boy- about the same age as Sakura-chan, he also has light brown hair- but instead of green eyes he has chocolate brown.

"Tomoyo-hime is here." The boys says quietly coming out from where he is from behind the door.

Kuro-sama nods, "Thank you Syaoran."

"Would you like me to show her to the parlour Kurogane-san?"

"No need," Kuro sighs, "she's probably already there- she knows this place better than her own, gods knows how many times she's been here!"

"Then I'll leave her to her own devices?"

"That's probably the best solution. If you get in her way she'll be upset."

The boy- Syaoran, nods, "Yes. She gets cranky when anyone but Sakura-hime gets in her way."

Kuro nods once again and Syaoran leaves the room without another word.

"What was that about?" I question Kurogane as he runs a hand through his spiked hair in aggravation.

"Tomoyo's here. She'll be the one who makes your clothing."

"But the boy- I'm guessing Syaoran, called her _hime_- meaning _princess_! And he did the same thing with Sakura-chan!"

Kuro opens the door and starts to leave. I follow behind- wanting to know where he was going (I assumed the parlour) and wanting an answer, "Tomoyo dotes over Sakura like a mother hen, and has insisted that she and Sakura have their names ended with 'hime'. It never stuck to Sakura- other than Syaoran calling her that, but basically everyone _except_ me calls Tomoyo 'hime'."

I '_ohhh_' my understanding as we stop in front of a more decorated door than all the others in the house. Kuro takes a deep breath before pushing it open to reveal a beautiful, long black-haired girl in stylish clothing.

"Kurogane!" She whirls at the door opening- a frown of disapproval on her face, "You're late!"

"I was eating breakfast. Besides you said that you'd be here at a latter time." Kurogane accuses.

The girl huffs, "Well I was too excited to wait any longer! I wanted to see the person my cousin asked me to personally design for _and_ asked me so many questions and advice on!"

Kuro's face goes bright red as he glares at her. My eyes go wide as I process the information.

"Cousins?" I ask- avoiding the fact that Kuro had asked so many questions concerning _me_!

"Yes!" The girl's mood brightens as she floats over to me, "You must be Fai-san! Kurogane has mentioned _sooo_ much about you!" she sends Kuro an evil look as his face goes a deeper red, "My name is Tomoyo! Head and operator of Piffle Princess."

If it was possible to be even more amazed I somehow managed. _Piffle Princess! That company practically runs the world! Kuro-sama's cousins with the head of it?!_

"Nice to meet you Tomoyo-hime!" I smile at her and she smiles back. Then Tomoyo-hime's face goes into a more serious expression. She studies me for a moment and walks around me. Coming back around me to my front she claps her hands in a delighted expression.

"Floaty, expressional, flamboyant, charismatic, slightly dreamy and sad, and last but not least, old fashioned!" She coos and I stare confused, "Kurogane you said that I'd be able to make clothes that I never have had a chance to make before- but I NEVER dreamed you'd be so right! I've never made anything with those characteristics in it before! I CAN'T WAIT!"

Kuro smirks, "Told you. Now when can you have them done by?"

Tomoyo-hime who had danced over to her work box spins on her heels to face him, "I'll have two outfits done by the end of the day. Just give me the measurements!"

She grabs a measuring tape and has me hold out my arms- writing notes on a sheet of paper. Kuro's mouth has dropped open slightly, "Two in ONE day? Seriously?!"

"Don't underestimate me dear cousin," Tomoyo-hime chastises and finishes her notes, "You just gave me the perfect grouping ever- there is no way I _won't_ have two done by the time I leave today- I'll send you the rest later, but the only way I can get my work done is if I'm left alone-" and with that Tomoyo-hime turns on us and pushed us out of the room, "Oh, and please tell Sakura-chan that I'll take my tea at the usual time!" and with that she shut the door in our faces.

We both stand there stunned and then I begin to laugh- suddenly stopping only when Kuro gives me a dangerous look and I remember that I shouldn't be having fun when I still don't know what happened to Fai.

Kuro walks back down the hall and I follow- seeing as I have no idea where anything is. We pass Sakura-chan in the halls and Kuro, grudgingly, gives her the message- to which she smiles happily. I don't see Tomoyo-hime until the end of the day when she has me try on the finished product.

Tomoyo-hime is obviously tired but she still coos when I spin in a circle- showing off the flowy sleeves and floppy tails on the shirt. Kuro drags me up into the sitting room where he had first told me to sit just the day before- telling me that he was going to escort Tomoyo-hime home and that I was not to leave the room.

For one I listen, collapsing in a spongy armchair- but that doesn't stop my mind from wandering._ How does one make so much munny to get such a place and pay such an expensive designer?_ I had originally thought that Tomoyo-hime was just doing this as a favour to her cousin- but I had seen Kuro-sama pay her afterword, quite a lot of munny too. _And never mind paying Tomoyo-hime, Kurogane didn't even bat an eye at the amount he had to pay Ashura for me! What the hell does he do?_ The questions were still floating through my mind when Kurogane returned and joined me in the sitting room.

Finally I got up the courage to ask.

"Hey Kuro-sama?"

"It's Kurogane, and _what_?"

"Whatdoyoudoforaliving?"

"What? Say it slower, idiot!"

"What do you do for a living?"

His eyebrow raises, "That's what you want to know?"

I nod, "So what do you do?"

"P.I."

"What?"

"A P.I." He answers again- slightly losing patience.

"What's that?" I'd heard of them before- but I had no idea what one did. Every time one had entered the bar to Ashura's knowledge he would confine me to the backroom.

"A private investigator." Kuro stated simply and turned from me- counting on the conversation being over.

"You investigate stuff?"

"Yes, people. Other people pay me to investigate people of their choice." Kuro shrugs.

"You can make that much munny off of that?" I ask, dumbfounded.

Kuro turns to me again and grins sheepishly, "I'm not cheap 'cause I always get the job done- but this place was left to me by my mother when she passed away- she inherited it from her great grandmother who was a famous actress or something along those lines."

My voice quiets and the question changes, "What did she die from?"

Kuro seems surprised at my question, but the hint of it was gone within seconds, "Technically Huntington's, but I'm pretty sure she died of a broken heart."

Now I'm the one that's surprised, "Explain?" I bade and he gives me a look.

"Why should I?"

"Because you can't just leave me hanging like that."

"Like hell I can't" Kuro snaps and throws open the door in preparation to leave.

My body moves before my mind has time to think and I lurch forward and grab the back of his shirt. Kuro freezes and looks back at me- eyes wide, "Please," I mutter- my own eyes by looking down, "please just tell me.

Kuro is quiet and I finally look up at him to see something resembling soft on his normally gruff face.

"Fine." He says quietly and walks over to the couch. I don't move and stay where I am- facing the door, my eyes still on the ground.

"My father died in an undercover drug bust when I was twelve. The group left his arm on our doorstep. She never got over it. He was her entire world and although she put up a good front about it, it was easy to read whether her smile was real or fake. As her mind went she began to see me as my father, but when she was hospitalized after the mental and physical psychotic tendencies and depression she lost the ability to recognize anyone. That is, until she died. Right before she passed on she apologized to me for treating me like a caretaker rather than her son. But she as she told me this I could see that she was relieved- happy that she could finally join him." Kuro took a deep breath, "I talked to the doctor after her passing and he was puzzled. He said that she shouldn't have died for at least another six years. And I knew from seeing her that she had died because my father died- not from the disease."

The room goes quiet after he finishes, and then suddenly Kuro breaks out in laughter. I spin on my heals to face him- to stare at him. One hand is covering part of his face as he continues to laugh, "Stupid, huh? To be stuck in the past. To still live in this house where so much shit went down. To continue to-"

I cut him off as I throw my arms around his neck and pull him in for a hug. It's awkward because 'cause he's still sitting and I'm in his lap, but it was another 'reaction-before-I-thought-it-through' moment, and it takes a minute for him to register what's going one before he pushes me off of him and I crash to the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing, moron?!" Kuro leaves the question hanging as he stalks out of the room.

I sit on the floor and don't move until I see the light outside dim.

I get up and exit- following the hallway to where Kuro's room is. I prepare to knock when I hear a muffled sound from inside. Knowing what the sound is, because of all the times I've done it, I lean against the door and wait til it stops before leaving him to sleep his pain off as I head toward my provided room.

Later that night, after everything had gone completely dark- windows and blinds closed so no light could illuminate anything, I whisper quietly to myself. Kuro's explanation had hit home and forced me to remember things about myself and Fai that I didn't want to.

But after a while of talking songs start to flow into my mind and out my mouth- as they always do when I think about Fai. I could always put him to sleep put him to sleep with a song or a good fairy tale.

_"__I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town. And I said: Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you, but you never come. Is this in my head-"_ I cut myself off there and push myself up to walk over to the window, throw open the curtains, and place my left hand in the window.

"It is in my head. Everything good is always in my head, because fairy tales never come true. Isn't that right, Fai?" I lean my head against the cool surface and I hear a soft pitter-patter hit the floor.

I don't get any sleep that night.

**Hey guys, I hope you liked it! And hust so you know- Kuro's crying in the part where Fai hears the muffled sounds, but of course, Kuro being Kuro- he can't show it to anyone. Pictures in the description below!**

category/my-own-fan-art/page/7/

category/my-own-fan-art/page/6/

category/my-own-fan-art/page/5/

category/my-own-fan-art/page/4/

category/my-own-fan-art/page/3/

category/my-own-fan-art/page/2/

category/my-own-fan-art/

**Hope you like them!**


	6. A Night to Remember

**Em here! Hi guys, just like I said I'm updating today! A note that I forgot to put at the end of the last chapter was the song that was at the end of the chapter was Love Story by Taylor Swift.**

**The chapters from here on out might be a little more sporadic since I have to give back my school computer, and I don't have the interwebs at home. And even though BakaMoyashi-chan has told me that she'll force me to use her computer to finish it, I'll still try to update every Wednesday- but don't hold your breath.**

**But other than that- does anyone else think that the song Fighting by Yellowcard, fits our Kurofai very well.**

**Aanyway, Read, Review, and Fangirl on!**

**Disclaimer: Same. It belongs to CLAMP! Not me. . . *cries silently in the corner***

**Warning: Finally something different! YAOI AWESOMENESS! FINALLY! (this is why I normally write oneshots- you get to the really good stuff pretty quickly) Other thab that all other warnings apply. . . except for the alcohol!**

Routine sets in and I somehow get used to seeing this place every day.

Seeing Sakura-chan in the morning.

Syaoran-kun in the garden when I'm bored.

No Ashura.

No Chi.

No Kyle

And _always_ Kurogane.

Not a day goes pass that I don't see his grumpy face- and three months into living here the initial attraction that had drawn me to him closer than I would have liked is back. It had been missing for the beginning because of my mind being solely focused on leaving my chance of seeing Fai. Not that my focus had dimmed down though, I'd just become more accepting of my new situation.

I find myself watching him when he isn't looking- admiring the tan of his skin, the piercing red of his eyes, the soft, black spikes of his hair- which I had teasingly run my hand through one day just to mess them up, the gentleness but sight roughness of his hands when he grabbed my arm to pull me away from something that I shouldn't be playing with, his voice, his smell, and the way he overreacts to most of what I say and do.

But it's not just the outside traits that I adore. It's how gentle he really is- how kind, and how he puts up a gruff front like the way I put up a fake smile. The soft way he treats Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun, although it's hard to see, and the way he treats Sakura-chan's stuffed toy- called Mokona, like a live thing because Sakura-chan asked him so sweetly to.

He treats me fine, but there is always that sense of apprehension, like he can deep into my soul and call forth the most hidden parts for him to gaze at. There's also a sense of hatred.

But I guess that's what I deserve.

"Mage!" A voice calls, and I snap out of my daze. I look up at the voice from where I had been lazily looking out over the stormy outside from the floor of my brightly colored room. It's Kurogane, of course, no one else calls me 'mage' in this house. I had gotten the nickname a couple of weeks prior when I had mistakenly told Kuro that it would be amazing if people could have magic. I had meant it as more of a joke- but he had taken it in stride and hadn't let it go sense, I guess he thinks it's another weapon in his arsenal to fight back against his tirade of nicknames. He's wrong- the only thing it does is make me slightly breath faster, because being called 'mage' by Kuro-sexy is probably one of the hottest things he could do- short of stripping of course.

"What?" I answer, giving him a lazy smile which he huffs at.

"I've got a job. I'll be gone for a few days."

My hearts starts to hit overdrive- but I push it down. _What the hell are you worrying about! Since when have you gotten so dependent on seeing his face every day- it's disgusting!_ "Reaaaally, Kuro-busy~? That's great~! Make sure to come back soooon~!" I sing knowing it will annoy him. His face goes darker- like he was waiting for something and he was let down. I stare at him curiously- but he doesn't notice.

"Yeah, I'll do that." He says quietly and leaves my room. The air feels heavy and empty as I watch out my window through the rain at a leaving Kurogane- seeing him disappear into the rain and out the front gate of the house.

I turn away and flop down onto my bed. It was already late into the night and I fall asleep without too much of a fight.

The next morning I come down for breakfast and plop into my seat- already chattering about nonsense. I grab my utensils and scoop some of the food onto my plate.

"Kuro-silent is being offly quiet today," I comment, "but can he at least pass the sugar?" I wait for his snide comment of how too much sugar will rot my teeth, but it never comes. I look up and see that there's no one sitting across from me.

I start to panic and then I remember that Kurogane had told me the day before that he was going to be gone for a while.

The food suddenly tastes like sand.

The rain doesn't stop that day, nor the next, nor the one after that. By the end of the second day I had retreated into my room- not coming out for meals or company, slowly retreating into my own head.

_I'm going to be left alone again! Fai, I need you! Please! Kurogane! Someone don't leave me alone anymore._ I was still able to go through daily routines like taking a shower and brushing my teeth and hair, and relieving myself. But anything that meant venturing out of a perfect day was beyond what my mind could handle. All I want is Kurogane to appear. To join me. But that wouldn't make sense. _Why would he want to join a defiled man like me. Why would he want to be near a liar, and a faker like me? I don't deserve to be around such innocence. Such perfection. I'm an ugly creature that can't be loved, so why do I yearn for i-_

My thoughts on day four of Kurogane being gone are disrupted by frantic yelling from a few floors down and the sudden banging of doors.

I rush out of the room- not even consciously realizing I was moving. I burst into the entryway room and freeze- eyes wide. Syaoran-kun is keeping a bleeding Kurogane from collapsing onto the floor and Sakura-chan is running into the room with a basket of bandages.

I hear myself squeak and my hands go to cover parts of my face. _Cursed children! Your parents died because of you and you only bring chaos onto those who you are around! I'll never take you i-_

"Fai-san, please!" Comes Syaoran-kun's voice- it's full of plea and my attention snaps back to him, "Please take Kurogane-san! I can't hold him much longer!"

I nod my understanding and quickly take the bleeding man from Syaoran-kun's grasp. I hear Kuro mumble something but I ignore it. Taking charge I give the other two instructions.

"Sakura-chan, please bring up a lot bandages to Kuro-sama's room and a tub of bowl of hot water and some washcloths. Syaoran-kun please help Sakura-chan with the water and then change your clothes to have them washed. After that you both are done for the night- and the blood on the floor can wait till tomorrow to be washed up. Thank you." I don't wait for their reply. I just pull Kurogane up the flights of stares and into his room. I'd never been in there before, but now was not the time to stop and appreciate it. I lay Kurogane down on his bed- making a mental note to ask him why he slept on a mattress on the floor.

"I'm fine, mage. I just need to sleep a bit." Comes Kuro's sleepy voice. I glare at him and pull off his coat. He's soaked to the bone, but a cold is the least of our worries right now.

"No you are definitely not!" I snap, "Where were you hit?"

Kurogane attempts to sit up, but I force him down. Sakura-chan comes in hurriedly with Syaoran-kun at her heels with what I requested and then both of them leave in the same manor.

I manage to strip off his shirt without too lifting him up or moving him too much, and I gasp at the large gash on the left side of his chest. Working quickly I wash the wound and wrap it tightly in the bandages. Kurogane doesn't make a sound throughout my workings other than to comment that it 'isn't as bad as it looks'.

"I got the job done." He murmurs and I look at his face where he's looking at me through half lidded eyes.

"Yeah," I say sarcastically, glaring at him again, "but it almost cost you your life."

"I won't let anything kill me unless I want it to kill me." He tells me, and his eyelids drift down into sleep. I sit there that entire night, changing his bandages. _Kurogane you're wrong. You keep me too close and I'll end up killing you. Just as I've done to my family._

Kuro has to stay in bed for the next couple of days. After the first few days he can move around, change, and shower- but still he's confined to his room. But he's still well enough to send Syaoran-kun to his employer and collect the munny for his service.

After two weeks I enter his room after taking a shower and find him sitting on the floor waiting for me- glaring.

I almost leave the room at the face he's making, but I don't, and cover up my discomfort with a fake smile, "Kuro-tan's got a scary face on right now~!" I say as I sit down in front of him.

"Cut the crap," He snaps, "what the hell are you doing! Are you trying to be a self destructive mage!"

My blood goes cold, "What do you mean?" my voice wavers and I mentally kick myself.

"Sakura just told me that you haven't eaten for days. Are you trying to kill yourself."

"I just wasn't hungry, Kuro-pii." I tell him, but even the nicknames don't distract him.

"Not hungry my ass," He swears, "why the hell did you do that!"

I say quiet.

"Answer me mage!"

I explode, "Because it didn't taste right! Because I felt lonely! Because I don't want to be abandoned again! And if I'm going to be abandoned again then I might as well not be around anymore!" tears start to drip down my face, "I don't expect you to understand!" I get up, but as I turn to leave Kurogane grabs my wrist. I look down at him and I'm shocked at the softness on his face.

"I'm sorry." He says, and I feel myself being pulled into his lap as I try to process that _Kurogane_ had just said _sorry_. It was official. The world had ended and no one had bothered to tell me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you felt like that. I would have taken you with me if I had known. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, but I'm home now."

"Welcome home." I mutter into his chest as he holds me close in an uncharacteristic hug.

I feel him smile- not smirk, smile, "Thank you, I'm home."

I look up at him. _I'm so close to him, all I want to do is kiss those lips. But I don't want to ruin this. . ._

I trail off and Kuro, as if sensing my desire, leans down and places his lips chastely against mine.

I kiss him back eagerly and he deepens the kiss- pulling me closer against him.

"Kuro-sama!" I gasp as we finally come up for air. My hands fisted in the front of his shirt.

"Yes?" He pants slightly.

"Why did you do that?"

Kurogane freezes, and starts to pull away from me, "Sorry, I didn't realize that you didn't wan-"

I don't allow him to speak anymore. I pull him back to me and give him a bruising kiss.

After a second I pull back and lick my lips, "No, _I_ definitely wanted to," I tell him, "I just wanted to know why _you_ did."

"Isn't it obvious," He says as he rolls over and pins me to his bed- now smirking, "I wanted to as well."

I grin at him as he latches his lips against mine again, and I wind my arms around his shoulders to pull him closer. His tongue rubs my bottom lip and I immediately grant him access into my mouth.

Moaning I pull him closer, loving the feeling of him ravaging me. He pulls back so both of us can breath. I miss the contact but I can feel his breath on my face. After a minute his lips go to my neck sucking and nipping at the skin there- driving me crazy and making all sorts of noises leave my mouth.

Not able to take it any longer I pull Kuro-sama back up to my lips, and fumble at the buttons on his shirt. It takes a few minutes but I'm skilled enough that it doesn't take _too_ long. Slipping off his shirt I switch our positions so that he's lying on what he calls a 'futon' and I'm straddling his waist.

"What are you doing, mage?" He asks- eyes heavy lidded and still panting.

"Making you feel good." I tell him and bring my lips to his chest. Kuro groans at the contact and then positively moans when I take one of his nipples into my mouth- lightly sucking and nipping at the skin.

Not able to take it anymore Kuro forces me to switch places again and this time he's the one that rips off my shirt, forcefully pulls down my pants, and cups my growing erection through my boxers as his lips assault mine.

The kiss stifles a moan and I arch into his touch. Grinning evilly he presses harder and then quickly removes his hand, "Ku- Kuro-sama! Please!" I moan.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He murmurs and removes my boxes. I gasp at the relief, but it doesn't last long because he runs his thumb over the slightly weeping slit. I grab at the sheets on the bed in order to keep from screaming with pleasure. It had been many, _many_ years since someone had gotten me to beg for a sensation- much less almost scream.

Lost slightly in my mind I do actually let out a small scream as his lips encase my erection. My hands fist themselves in his hair- relishing in the over-blinding feeling of pleasure.

I feel myself ready to explode and I pull Kuro's head back from my cock, "Did I do something wrong, mage?" He asks, puzzled.

"N- no." I stutter, coming down slightly from my high.

"Then why did you make me stop?"

"Because," I whisper, sitting up and working him out of his pants and underwear, "I want to feel you inside of me before I cum."

Kuro's breath shortens and look at him curiously. There are creases of confusion and slight apprehension on his face, "What is it?" I ask.

"I don't know what to do."

I smile at him, "I don't expect you to. You don't seem like the man that would have sex another man before. Don't worry I'll walk you through the steps."

"mummblemummle"

"What?!" My eyes widen slightly at what I thought I just heard him say.

"I've never had sex before." Kuro mumbles again.

"You're still a virgin Kuro-sama?!"

"Yeah, so? What's so wrong with that?" His face goes red and he turns his face way from mine.

"Are you sure that you won't mind me taking your virginity."

"Stupid mage, I wouldn't be in this situation if I didn't want to."

I smile and pull him into another, deep kiss, "Then we're okay. Let me walk you through the process."

Kuro grudgingly nods and I gently pump his erection- enjoying the noises that escape his mouth.

"Do you have any lube or lotion?" I ask.

"Lotion- Tomoyo forced it on me a few years ago. To- top drawer of the be- bedside table."

I nod my understanding and move over to pull it out. Opening it I grab Kuro's hand and squirt some onto it and lay back with my legs spread wide, "Just insert your fingers- one at a time, and stretch. It's not hard, just be gentle."

Kuro does as I told him and begins the process of stretching me for insertion. Within minutes I'm panting and pushing myself on his fingers, "N- now cover y- your cock wi- with the lotion, and, and then- oh please, Kuro-sama! Hurry!"

"Okay." He says and covers himself with the lotion and poses himself at my entrance.

"Please, Kuro-sama!" I manage to get out before he pushes into me and I let out a noise of pain and approval.

Kuro-sama stops when he's fully inside me- allowing me to get used to him, and then starts to pull out- just to thrust back in.

My moans become louder and louder and then I let out a real scream as he hits my prostate head on. Kuro stops, "Are you alright?" he asks- out of breath.

"More than alright. Do that again!" I tell him and scream again when he complies.

"I'm close." He tells me and I nod in agreement.

He pushes in a few more times, hitting my prostate with a blinding force before I cum with a yell of 'Kuro-sama'.

With me constricting around him Kuro cums shortly afterward- my release milking his own out of him, "Fai. . ." he moans and collapses against me.

I pull out and the wrench the sheets over us before we become too cold and sleepy to move.

"Are you alright," Kuro asks again, touching my face ever so gently, as if I'm made of glass and may break with even the slightest touch- even though he just pounded into he harder than I originally anticipated, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm more than fine, Kuro-sama."

"Good. You're the last person that I want to hurt," Kuro starts to fall asleep, "I promised him that I would never hurt you."

Kuro falls asleep and I stare at him curiously. _What does he mean by that? Well I guess that I can ask at a later time._ "Hey, Kuro-sama?" I whisper, knowing that I won't get an answer, "I think I'm in love with you."

_And, Fai, I think I may be happy here- please, forgive me for it. I think that, with him, fairy tales may just come true._

**I hope you guys liked it! I hope to have another chapter up by Friday when I have to give it back.**

**And BakaMoyashi-chan, the more you bug me to finish the authors note, the longer it's going to take!**

**Anyway see you guys next time- please review!**


	7. Confrontation

**Hi Em, depressing, depressing. That is what is going on in this chapter. (yell and scream at me later Moyashi) But it won't stay that way for long and there's also foreshadowyshadow. YES! After this I don't have much written and can't get it done b Friday (unless I bust my ass!) so it'll be a while before the next update :(**

**But anyway here's all the formal crap-**

**Disclaimer: Why do I need this? It's the same every time. . . much to my dismay.**

**Warning: No yaoi and alcohol, but other than that all warnings apply.**

**Read, Review, and Fangirl on!**

My happiness doesn't last long. That was the first and final time I would allow myself to sleep with Kuro-sama. In the weeks following I collapsed inside of myself. _How could I ever think of being happy when Fai is still missing. Still in danger._ Kurogane gives me passing curious glances and has stopped me multiple times- opening his mouth as if to say something and then closing it when nothing comes out and then letting me go on my way.

I can't say that I blame him. He's upset with me after that night of passion, that night where I wasn't holding my mask up. The night that if he had asked me much of anything about myself my past would have spilled out of my mouth without me even realizing it.

It disgusts me to think that I could have been so careless- so now I hide behind reenforced walls of larger, faker smiles and silly nicknames/words. I know that he knows that they're fake- but they keep him angry and away from asking probing questions.

Of course after that night though, I had to ask one question that would have definitely haunted me till the end of time- not as much as Fai, but close.

"Hey, Kuro-shuu?"

"It's Kurogane, and what?"

"You said your mother had Huntington's, right?"

He freezes- back to me (I caught him in the middle of some kind of sword practice), "Yeah, so?"

"Weeeeeeell, I did some reading on it, and it's a disease that if one parent has it than the offspring normally does too. Sooooo I was wondering-"

"You were wondering if I have it."

"Yeeeep!"

His voice drops down to a whisper, "Not every child of someone with Huntington's has the disease as well. I was tested when I was eight, and I don't have it. They wanted to see if I could help my mother when she got to a point in her life where she'd need transplants, so they tested me then. I wasn't a match to anything for her, and she had told them before I was tested that I wasn't allowed to give her anything if I wasn't positive."

I nod my affirmative and leave the garden- heading back up to my room to watch him where I won't get yelled at it for it.

For some reason his answer calmed my heart. If he had it, and then had died from it at a young age, my heart would not have been able to take it. Not that I should care- but I couldn't keep myself from caring.

But even my 'not caring' doesn't stop me from poking my nose into things that I probably shouldn't. During a boring day where Kurogane was helping Syaoran-kun with some kind of fighting style thing I was snooping through one of the rooms and came across a book of photos.

"Wow, Kuro. You look so much like your father." I whisper to myself after looking at a photo of Kurogane's father and mother. I stop when I finally come across one of Kurogane when he was little- the bottom of the picture saying that he was twelve. He was smiling at the camera- so it must have been before his father was killed. It looked strangely familiar, as if I had seen it somewhere before. But that wasn't right. I was probably just thinking of one of the random black-haired boys that came into the bar with his parent while they met someone or grabbed a drink. _It can't be. Fairy tales never come true. It's impossible for it to be. . ._ Making up my mind I decide that it wasn't what I thought it was.

Nevertheless the picture unnerved me, and I got the hell out of that room.

There got to a point that even my forced distance finally reached a place where even the smiles and nicknames and silliness couldn't keep him at bay.

Kuro-sama cornered me in my room one evening.

"What the hell is wrong with you, mage?"

I turn away from him and go back to my painting, "Nothing."

"Nothing my ass," He snarls, and comes over to me, grabs me, and turns me quickly around by my shirt- knocking the painting, which he couldn't see before to the ground- not that he pays any attention to it, "there **is** something wrong with you, and I'm going to find out what. Do you hate this place so much? Did what we do bother you so much?! Are you regretting what you told me when I was going to pull away?! Are you regretting the words you told me when you thought I was asleep so much?!"

Kurogane's voice escalated so much that he was shouting at the top of his lungs by the time he finished, but all I could do it sit there in stunned silence. And I could only speak in a whisper when I could speak again.

"Y- you were awake fo- for that?"

"Yes, you idiot! I sleep on my side, not on my back!"

I didn't know that about him- but I decide to change the topic back to him, _if he wants to remember that day so much. . ._

"What did you mean when you said that you promised 'him' that you'd never hurt me?"

Kuro freezes at that, and I smirk evilly at my victory. He looks away, searching for an answer when he catches sight of my painting. All it was a head so far but the black, spiky hair and tan skin was a dead giveaway.

He lets me go and gently picks it up. Staring at it with wide eyes.

"You drew this right." He asks strangely.

"Huh? W- why?"

"Sakura or the kid didn't draw it for you, _you_ drew this."

The technical questions were statements but I answered them anyways, "Yes, I- I did." my face now red at the picture on it.

"So he lied to me. He didn't draw it, not that it really matters anymore, but he was really desperate, huh."

"What the hell are you going on about?" I ask, well, more along the lines of snap, "I just told you that I drew it, why would I lie about something like th-"

"Fai." He cuts me off and with the use of my actual (assumed) name, not mage, or idiot, or something along those lines I shut up.

"Yes." I whisper when he doesn't continue.

Kurogane turns to me, something blazing in those red eyes of his that I can't read, "We need to talk."

**I hope you guys like it! Please review. I'm working on other pictures and I hope to post them the next time I post another chapter, but even when this series ends :( I'll probably still post pictures for BFTNCT after this series is done, so check my profile often- I put everything up on there.**

**Thanks for reading, see you the next time I post!**


	8. A Complete Explanation

**Em Here! I'm updating this NOW because I got it done during class and I know that if I don't post it won't get done before Friday!**

**All warnings and disclaimers apply**

I dutifully follow Kurogane down the call and into his room- where he sits on one stool and motions for me to sit on the other.

"What did you want to talk to me about Kuro-strange?" I ask as he gets up again and goes over to the shelves that house his swords. He picks up the top one, pulls out the bottom and removes a ragged, folded sheet of paper from inside.

Walking back over to the small table he noiselessly sits down across from me- an expression on his face that I hadn't seen before.

"What's that?" I question, not looking him in the eyes.

"I said that I wouldn't save anyone who's drawing was that crappy, and he told me that he was the one who drew it." Kuro whispers, "I was kidding, I had quite liked the picture but being twelve I had to give him a hard time on the topic- even though I knew he was serious."

"Kurogane, what is that." My voice goes deadly cold and I use his first name. He looks up at me sharply, and shows me the paper that he holds gingerly in his hand.

I gasp at the sight of it, "You drew this, didn't you." Kuro states. I don't respond. I just stare. It was a picture of Fai and me. I had drawn it many, many years ago. The only reason I remembered it now was because Fai had apologized to me so much over losing it. _How the hell did Kurogane get it?_

"Answer me." Kuro demands and I nod my response, gently taking the paper from him.

"That's what I thought- I had no clue til I saw that damn painting in your room. But I suppose that doesn't matter, the fact that you didn't know I had it is something of itself. I'm guessing he never told you."

"Never told me what? Who the fucking hell are you talking about?!" I snap, head and voice rising quickly- pretending that there was no other person that might have told me anything like this.

"Your brother." Kuro says calmly and I feel my teeth clench with anger. _How can this, this BRUTE know anything about ME?! How can he know about Fai?!_

"I don't have a brother." I say through my teeth.

"Then you two are fucking clones because the boy who gave it to me was identical to you. In fact the day I met him I saw you come back- we passed by each other, though I never gave it any thought at the time."

I crumble in defeat and my head drops, "Fine. You win," I found that I could never argue too long about serious matters with Kurogane, he always managed to get them out of me anyway, "I do have a twin brother."

Kuro nods in triumph, and before he can say anything I intervene with another question, "Why do you care?"

Kuro snorts in mock laughter, "Because I want to know whats been haunting you this entire time, I'm a P.I. remember, I find people and then find the truth."

"Why would he tell you to look after me?" My voice goes quieter.

"What?" The confusion is clear in Kuro's voice and I look up at him through my bangs and see the puzzled look on his face, "You don't know? I thought- I mean- he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I ask mystified and still terrified of the whole conversation.

Kuro's silent.

"Just spit it out Kurogane!" I almost yell and immediately responds.

"He made me promise to look after you when he died! Okay!"

My eyes go wide, I drop the paper to the floor, and Kuro immediately closes his mouth, "Shit, I needed to word that better. . ."

He trails of as he comes and kneels in front of me, trying to place a hand on my knee but then gives up when I flinch away, "Wh- what do, do, you me- mean 'died'?" I sputter, confused and broken.

Kuro stares at me as he answers, " I first met the other blonde when I was twelve on my way home from some shop that I don't remember. He was sitting in the alleyway having a coughing attack, and I just couldn't leave him there. I pounded his back as best I could- thinking that he was choking. And afterwards he thanked me for my help- saying that he couldn't go anywhere til his brother returned." my eyes fill up with tears as he continues, "he looked at me for a while and asked me if I could do him a favour. I told him 'yes' and he told me that he was really sick- wasn't sure with what, but he knew that it wasn't curable at this point, he asked me to promise him that when he died I would look after his little brother and then handed me the drawing so I wouldn't forget what they looked like." Kuro takes a deep breath, "I told him that I wasn't going to save anyone that could draw something that badly, it was more of a joke but he took it so seriously and told me that he was the one who had drawn it- he was really desperate to get you some help. I was going to still promise anyways and I did. Promises are something that I keep very seriously, I mean I am my father's son after all-"

Kuro cuts himself off in order to wipe away my tears, "When I was sixteen I was in the same area and saw him again- just lying there, all bloody and bruised, but the blonde hair was unmistakable. I ran over and picked him up so that he was mostly on my lap. He had told me that his brother- you, had gone to see a man about saving him, although he had warned you many times that the man was not to be trusted, and that some of this man's men had come by and beat him to get rid of him."

I hear a noise come out of my mouth and squeak at the words, "He told me that he wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway and fought me the entire time I tried to get up and take him to the hospital. He asked me if I remembered my promise, and I told him that I did. And that idiot, you two _have_ to be brothers, that idiot looked up and smiled at me. He told me to look after you, and to keep you safe. He never mentioned that there would be-" Kuro gestured between the two of us, "Anyway, he died and I buried him. Then I stared on my search to find you. And that was no easy task- even for a P.I. I didn't know your name or of the person you'd gone to. And when Ashura doesn't want someone found, well, he makes pretty damn sure that they aren't."

It's quiet in the room- other than my sobbing, and when I do speak my voice quivers, "S- so, so he's de- dead?"

Kuro nods solemnly.

"Wh- where did, did you b- bury him?"

"In a place out behind the trees. There's a small plot of land where most of my family is buried. I figured back there it was better than in someplace with no one else- honestly, the guy looked like he needed the company."

My voice breaks as I start to speak. I take a minute before starting again, "What did y- you put on the, the, the st- stone?"

"F.D.F." Kuro replies and I squeak, "that was the only thing he told me about himself personally. Just his initials, so I figured that was the best thing to put on the grave."

I nod and he continues, "I was slightly surprised when I learned your name, I'm assuming that you both have the same initials."

". . . Yeah. . ." I mutter and turn away.

"Do you want to see his grave?"

"NO!" I shout, jumping up. The tears are running rivers down my face and fists are clenched tight enough to draw blood.

I start to stalk out of the room when what Kurogane starts to say stops me, "You! Enough idiot!" I flinch at his words and turns slightly to see surprise and then clear satisfaction on his face, "That's enough," he says softer and comes over to me, "I didn't know the guy very well, but he can't be very happy to see you like this. Be truly happy and let out your emotions for once in your life! I'm pretty sure that is what Fai would want, isn't that right Yûi?"

My still tearing eyes go wide as I stare at him, "H- how?"

"The last thing your brother told me was 'to look after Yu-' and he never finished the sentence. I'd been playing around with different names that start with _'Yu'_ for a while, and you just confirmed for me what it is. I also figured you'd taken on your brothers name in order not to forget him- a part of you probably already knew that he had died-"

"You don't know ANYTHING!" I shout at him, my entire body shaking.

"I know more about you then you'd expect, mage. I pay attention to things, and that brother of yours would **not** be fine seeing you self destruct."

"BUT FAIRY TALES NEVER COME TRUE!" I yell at him, and then without warning he leans forward and gives me a chaste kiss.

I pull backwards and he gives me a slight smile, "Just let yourself be happy, Yûi. It's what Fai would have wanted, it's what you truly want, and it's what I want for you. Please?"

I jerk out of his arms, throw open the door, and then slam the door in his face as I stalk down the hallway, enter my room, lock the door, and then collapse on the bed in a mess of sobs.

_I don't deserve to be happy- not while Fai is, while Fai is. . . and Kurogane won't be able to sway me with mere pleases- but the look on his face was more uncharacteristic than the word, it was. . . desperate. But it doesn't matter! Fai is gone, and I'm alone! I AM ALONE! And not even Kurogane can fix that._

**See you guys in a few weeks!**


	9. Fairy Tales

**Hi guys! Em is finally back in action (although it really hasn't been that long)!**

**This chapter promises *happiness* to yaoi fangirls, sappiness, a little bit of OOC on Kuro's part, and Fai being being both side of him. I reallllly hope you guys like it because it's the last chapter before the epilogue- which I promise you guys will like (I hope)**

**For those of you have read it this long I thank you- and there will be something more extensive on that in the AN of the epilogue.**

**Guys I need some help! In order to finish the epilouge I need a HAPPY song that fai can sing that pretains to either Fai, Kuro, or both of them! The key word being HAPPY! Just post suggestions in the comment box- or PM me with them. All suggestions are greatly appreciated!**

**Random rant: Okay, so I was listening to the song Runnin' Outta' Moonlight by Randy Houser the other day and I immediately thought of Legal Drug/ Drug and Drop. Weird, so I thoguht more on it, and I have a bunch of songs like that- probabably becasue I listen to the same song on repeat while reading something so it becomes like the theme song for it along the way. Following are just some that you might find interesting:**

**God Love Her by Toby Keith- Soul Eater**

**Caramelldansen (Japanese version)- Black Butler**

**The One That Got Away by Jake Owen- HunterXHunter**

**Embers by Owl City and Fighting by Yellowcard- Tsubasa (Kurofai) (I listened to Embers while writing this entire last chapter)**

**Those are just some that I can think of at the moment- great songs that I recommend that you check out!**

**Something else that is fun: A quote that I found in the FF- Under chapter 5 AN:**

**Anyway, one more chapter to go after this one. This is the point where it occurred to me that writing KuroFai AU is an ever-expanding exercise in "You know what Fai's backstory could use? More life scarring trauma!"**

**I thought it was so perfectly true in any Kurofai AU that I had to include it.**

**Read the bottom AN to find out my new story idea.**

**Warning: Yaoi smut :), swearing, Fai being Fai, and a little bit of sappiness.**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP owns the characters. I own the plot (and is searching hard in ever closet for Kuro so we (Moyashi-chan and I) can use him a bloodhound and track down Fai)**

**Read, review, and fangirl on!**

Seconds, minutes, days, weeks, months, years? I'm not sure how long I lay on my bed either crying, sleeping, or just being there.

In reality it's only a few days- but it feels like it's been forever.

I remember Sakura-chan knocking on the door multiple times- trying to get me to eat something, but I never responded, and my door was locked. It's not that I wanted to ignore the little girl, it's just the fact that I couldn't deal with people at the moment- especially Kurogane.

It was just my luck that he left me alone.

My luck doesn't last too long.

Not long on the day that Sakura-chan finally stopped knocking there started to be a pounding at the door. I knew it was Kurogane without him even announcing himself.

I don't respond.

But that doesn't stop him. The pounding keeps up for another few minutes, and I just when I thought that he had given up, the door opens with a soft 'click'. I raise my head slightly to see Kurogane coming toward me- after shutting the door behind him with another audible 'click'.

"What are you doing, Kurogane? How the hell did you get in here?" He flinches regular use of his name and I hear my own voice sound like gravel.

He comes closer and closer until he's standing right in front of me. He raises his hand as if he's going to strike- and I close my eyes expecting the blow.

But it never comes.

I just feel a slight pressure on my head where he placed his hand, and the movement as he musses up my already unruly hair. I open my eyes slightly and see a calm, but yearning look on his face.

"I picked the lock," He says matter-of-factly, "you've been here for four days. I think that your mourning period has passed." Kurogane says gently and my breath catches.

"Please come back," He continues, and I don't have the heart to tell him how uncharacteristic he sounds, "Sakura is so worried that she's come to _me_, and Syaoran- the kid, is spending all his extra time comforting her. As for me. . ." Kurogane trails off in a mumble, his face slightly red in the dim light.

I pull away and scoot to the other side of the bed- not facing him.

"I don't need your guys' pity. Just leave me be- I'll be able to smile soon."

Kurogane harshly sits on the bed and roughly grabs my arm to make me face him.

"You god damn idiot!" He spats, "Smile because you want to, not because you think its right! Say and do what you want to for fucking once!"

"I stare at him in shocked silence before the tears start to run again- as if someone had turned on my emotional waterfall and purposely broke off the handle- stupid mental me.

"I'm sick of being the one _always_ left behind. I'm sick of having to play along the rules of others! I want to be wanted- needed by someone for something other than a dependent, punch bag, and sex toy! I want someone to care about me the same way I care about them! But I know that it's something I don't deserve, that I deserve to be treated like shit because that's how I was born! I don't deserve to be loved kindly or treated sweetly, and I don't understand why people, people like **you** would bother!"

I finish my rant and flinch when strong arms bundle me close. A hand taps me lightly on the head, "Idiot mage," Kurogane chastises, "You're happy here, right?"

I nod slightly, "Good, then that's what matters. You deserve everything you want and more, who knows that better than the man that watches you self-destruct everyday? You live here now with people that love you and want to see you for who you really are." he lifts my face up and kisses me gently- but I don't accept the kiss, "I personally don't see how people can use someone for beatings and sex. It's not something that anyone with any sort of honour would do, and I promise you that I'll **never** do that to you."

"How do I know that you aren't lying to me?" I question, though I know that, in the little heart I have, he's telling the truth.

"You don't," Kurogane says simply, "but whether you believe me or not I'm not going to let another person I love waste away in front of my eyes."

My heart flutters at his statement and I turn in his arms to face him. We stare at each other for a few minutes, and I see loyalty, truth, determination, and hidden love- written on his face. Before he leans down and once again captures my lips with his own.

This time I kiss back.

We hold each other close as we explore each other's mouths. I moan as I'm pushed down onto the bed and my collarbone nipped.

"K- Kuro, wait!" I gasp and he pulls back immediately, concern on his face.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Can I," I blush, "can I take a shower first?"

Kurogane blinks and lets me up with a mock sigh of exasperation, "I suppose," he says as I get up off the bed, but then wraps his arms around my waist - mouth right close to my ear, "But hurry back- or I might come after you. . ." Kurogane trails off and bites my earlobe. _Gods, if he doesn't stop this I'll screw any chance of personal hygiene this evening. . ._ My mind trails off as I escape to the bathroom. But once in the shower I start to have second thoughts.

_Do I really want to do this? Well of course I want to! That's not even up for debate! But do I really, truly deserve it? Kurogane did say that I do- so doesn't that mean that I can give it a chance? I think it does, and I know my Kuro, I know that my Kuro-sama __**will not **__hurt me like the others!_

With my mind resolved I quickly towel up and leave the room- keeping the soft covering on because I'm sure that I should leave naked.

Kurogane is still waiting for me on my bed when I come back into the room- and my breath stops at the sight: slightly tousled hair, just barely open lips, faraway gaze, and partially unbuttoned shirt.

He doesn't seem to notice me when I come into the room, so I crawl onto the bed in front of him- my towel getting tangled a bit in my legs, and press my lips to his once again.

That brings him back to reality as we press together - me straddling his hips.

Kuro's hands go down to cup my ass and growls at the towel there- which is quite obviously **not** my skin, and pulls it off quickly, which in turn moves my hips closer to him and presses my erection against his cloth covered one, and we both moan with need.

Kurogane pushes me down onto the bed and runs a finger over my. I shiver and move my hands down to release the part of him straining to get free. Kuro pulls my hands away and I look up at him confused, "Wha?" I start, but he 'shushes' me.

"Not yet," He says and moves one hand back to my need, "I'm doing this to _you_ tonight- and I'll restrain you with rope if need be."

I grin at him with that comment, "Lets save that for another time, shall we?" I say, though the thought of Kurogane restraining me was turning me on even more, "Do your worse." I end, referring to him pleasuring me.

He does do his worst- so much so that I'm in a puddle of 'want/need/fuck me/ love me already' by the time he's half done.

Kuro runs his hand down my still damp body as he kisses me- ravaging my mouth while his talented hands rub circles around my nipples. I moan when he finally presses down onto one of them and nips at my neck.

He then moves his mouth down to them- bathing them in his sent and warm saliva. And I gasp and grab his hair as he rubs his leg against my weeping arousal. I feel him smirk as he moves lower- his tongue creating a trail down my flushed skin. I try to buck up against his leg but he 'tsks' me and moves it away, and I'm almost ashamed at the whimper/whine that escapes my mouth when he removed it. . . almost.

Kuro opens my legs wider and runs a tantalizing hand slowly over the inside of my thighs and then leans down to kiss and nip at them- his hair tickling my need.

I buck again and grab his hair- pulling trying to get him to pay attention to what I need the most. He licks around the area as my fingers pull him up, but then he goes past the part and come up to my lips again. I growl and kiss him forcefully to make up for the loss of contact, he smirks and kisses me just as hard.

We break when there is no longer any form of sufficient oxygen to fill our lungs and his hand harshly grabs me- forcing me to almost cum right there. He pumps me gently- almost butterfly like contact compared to when he grabbed me- and fondles my slit, light enough that inside I'm going insane.

"P-P-P- Pl-e, plea, k, K-uro, s, sa, sama!" I moan, tugging his head down to my **aching** need.

Even though I had begged for it I was still filled with a version of shock, relief, pain, pleasure. and complete **WANT** when he finally into his mouth.

"Ahh. . . ah!" I yell as he sucks, taking the dripping parts of my essence into his mouth and down his throat. My hands twist harder in his hair- keeping him on me as he swirls his tongue around me- increasing the suction depending on the part he's paying the most attention to: the shaft, the tip, or even the base.

I soon feel myself about to explode and apparently so does Kurogane because he pulls his head up from my now glistening wet cock.

I can't hold back the noise of disapproval I make when he removes that warm section of heat from my need, but I understand that he's probably not ready to swallow yet.

His lips come back to mine and I expect him to pump me to completion, but. . . he doesn't. I moan under his lips and I shift uncomfortably back and forth- to attempt to have something substantial to rub against my erection.

"I'm not done yet," Kuro purrs, "I told you I'm going to make you feel good, and I'm. Not. Done. Yet."

"Y-you're n, not just go-going t, t, to leave m, m, m, me hang- hanging, right?" I pant.

"Course not, idiot." He scolds before dipping back down and bathing my balls in that warm, addicting heat.

It seems like he teases me forever, bringing me up to almost orgasm and then letting me back down.

"PLEASE! Kuro-sama!" I moan as he moves back to my collarbone, "Please, ju, just FUCK ME, already! PLEASE, take your cock out of your pants and stick it into me!" Hw smirks and leans back from me- untangling himself. I do my best to lean forward and watch him undress from my state of utter need.

His shirt is unbuttoned the rest of the way and is dropped onto the floor next to my towel. It takes him a few minutes though, to unbutton and unzip his pants because of his own erection, and there is obvious relief on his face when the pants join the other articles on the floor.

I summon enough strength to sit up and crawl over to him- helping him remove his boxers, and I lick my lips at the sight of him. I long to move forward and take his weeping need in my own mouth, but Kurogane's serious question somewhat distracts me.

"Do you have anything like last time, lotion, lube?"

"Lotion in the bathroom, I grab his arm as he starts to move, "but if you go get it I'm going to come after you, push you against the wall, and impale myself on you!"

He seems to think about it for a minute before speaking, "Well then what do you suggest I do?" he says, a slight scowl crossing his face. I smile and grab his hand.

"We have a wonderful solution right here." I say and take his digits into my mouth- running my tongue over them and sucking to get them wet enough for insertion.

Kuro lets out a moan at the feeling and pulls me closer to him.

I finally let his fingers go and lay down on my back- opening my legs wide for him. He gently pushes them in, one at a time and stretches me.

I moan and push down onto them, and soon he takes them out. In a burst of speed I sit up and push him onto his back- taking his cock deep into my mouth, doing the same thing to it as I did his fingers. Coating him in saliva so he's wet enough to enter. Kuro moans at the feeling and tries to pull my head up- and after a minute I finally allow him to, and grin at him mischievously as he positions himself at my entrance. He frowns disapprovingly at me but I just grin until he lets his lips turn up in a smirk, then he pushes forward into me and a gasp escapes me at the foreign intrusion. Kuro, expecting this, pushes in all the way and then stops- waiting for me to get used to it.

It doesn't hurt much at all, and if it was supposed to hurt then I was too blinded by pleasure to care, "Kuro, Kuro-sama." I pant when I'm ready and he starts the rhythmic action of pulling out and pushing in.

He goes at a slow, soft pace and I soon lose my patience, "Kuro-sama, go harder and faster! I'm not glass- I'm not going to break!"

Kurogane looks surprised at my comment and then pulls out swiftly and slams back in with an amazing force to which I moan heavily at, "Of course." he mutters and continues on his way.

Although it was easy to tell that he wasn't looking, with the repeated, hard thrusts Kuro quickly found my prostate.

"KURO-SAMA!" My voice lets out in something of a gurgled shout. Kuro nods slightly and through my white filled haze I see his gaze become more determined, mixing my moans with his own grunts.

I feel myself almost ready to cum and I warn Kurogane with a sharp, quick saying of 'Kuro', and he nods once again and takes my erection in his hand- pumping it to his thrusts.

Between the hitting of my prostate and the pumping of my cock, I cum within minutes from the intense stimulation with a loud call of 'Kuro-sama', using his nickname to its fullest extent. Kurogane pushes into me a few more times before cuming as well- my names bursting from his lips.

As we lay in the afterglow he grabs some tissues that had been sitting on the bedside table for the longest time. He uses them to clean us off, throws them in the wastebasket, and pulls me on top of him- into his warm embrace. I sigh contently and nuzzle into his chest. His breathing slowly quiets and I sneak a look at his face to make sure that he's asleep (since he said that he always sleeps on his side) Kuro's face looks peaceful enough- hair splayed, body sweat covered, and mouth swollen but in a half smile. I grin at his sight and then manage to fall asleep myself.

The next day I wake up in a panic. Sitting upright in my bed, the covers fall back- I look around feverishly, hoping that the activities of the previous night weren't a dream (but knowing in the back of my mind that I don't deserve for them to be real) I don't see him, and after a moment I call out softly, "Kuro-sama?"

There's no response. I throw back the covers to lurch out of bed when a voice and person connected to that voice come out of my bathroom stops me.

"Yeah? What, idiot mage?" Kuro asks- towel around his waist and hair in damp spikes.

I sigh in relief before allowing myself to sit back down.

He comes over to me- concern hidden on his face, "Hey," he says lifting my face to him to look at it, "what's wrong?"

I shake my head 'no' and he stares deeper **into** me, "Do you regret last night?"

My eyes go wide and I shake my head furiously 'no'.

"Then what is it?" Kuro sits down behind me and encircles me into his arms.

"I. . . I expected to wake up, to wake up in your arms," I start, "that way I'd know if last night was real- the words, the meaning, the love, the sex, but then you weren't there- and I figured that it was a dream, and that a dream was as close to the real thing as I'd ever deserve." tears start to0 form in my eyes as Kuro turns me around- still in his embrace.

"Well you're in my arms now, aren't you?" I nod, "And those are my clothes on the floor correct?"

"Yes." I whisper.

"And I told you last night that you deserve everything and more, right?"

I nod once again, "Then I don't see what you're worrying about."

"You don't think I'm dirty?"

Kuro touches my stomach and then pulls his hand back, "A little sticky maybe, but that's to be expected- nothing a shower won't fix."

I smile at him then- a real smile and he looks shocked for a second, but then he smirks- letting a smile twinkle in those ever blazing eyes.

We stay that way for a few minutes, then Kuro seems to realize something and his face goes from happy, to confused, to apologetic, and looks away.

"What?" I ask, placing my hands on his shoulders

"Umm. . ." He says, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" I ask, even more confused.

"Last night- when um. . . calling your name. I'm, I'm sorry if I said the wrong one."

My eyes go wide and then calm down into a gentle gaze, "It's okay, Kuro-sama. Just knowing that you can love the 'Yûi' part of me makes me very happy. But I don't think I'm ready to give up Fai just yet, and I've been using that name for even longer than when I turned eighteen."

Kuro nods and seems to think about my statement, "Wait. . ." he starts, "you were eighteen when this whole mess with Ashura started happening?"

"Yes."

He's quiets for another minute, "So then. . . you're twenty five now?"

"Yep!" I grin at him

"Damn," He swears and my grin wavers, "that means you're two years older than me! How the hell did that happen?!"

I smile once again, "So Kuro-woof is a puppy after all~?"

He growls and pushes his lips to mine- mainly to keep me quiet.

It's very effective.

I kiss him back and we just sit there a while, kissing and letting the world go on without us.

He finally pulls back, pushes me toward the shower, and I somewhat grudgingly comply- wanting to feel his lips on mine again.

When I come out of the closet after I finish changing Kuro-sama's waiting for me in fresh clothes.

"Let's go to breakfast idiot mage." He motions toward the door and starts to open it. I grab his shirt just as I had in those first few days and he stops, "What?"  
"Kuro-sama, do you believe in fairy tales? Are you my prince charming?"

Kuro answers after some deliberation, "I've never had much time to believe in nonsense," he starts and my heart falls, "but," he continues, "If someone believes in them then they must be true. And as for being someone's prince- well, I'm nowhere near 'prince like', but my mother read me enough of them when I was young to know that even a beast can turn into a prince when loved by the right princess." he turns slightly at the last remark and I see a gentle smile cross his eyes, "Come on Fai, time for breakfast." He says and leaves the room.

I stand there for another few seconds before running after him and catching his arm- holding on to him as he walks.

_Fai, I love it here, and I've finally found my prince- just like you said I always would. I'm gonna' stay here for a little longer before joining you okay? Because, I know for a fact and without a doubt, that here, with my Kuro-sama, that evil wizards will be defeated and fairy tales will always come true._

**Sapiness= yes, but don't worry I still have an epilogue- and don't forget about may song request mentioned earlier!**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**New story idea: A Cinderella like fanfic, and while Kuro and Fai aren't the main characters they'll still be in it- and it WILL be AMAZING! It's a Legal Drug/ Drug and Drop- so Rikuo (Ri-kun) is the prince (I thought he fit the role better than Kuro) and Kaza (K-chan) is Cinderella (Also because Fai didn't fit right in the role) Other than that I'm not going to tell you anything about the other character's roles, but I promise you'll like Fai's (I've already brought this up to Moyashi-chan and she was laughing so hard when I told her the role!)**

**But anyway! See you next time!**


	10. Epilogue

**I want to say thank you to some people: BakaMoyashi-chan for leaning over my shoulder and bugging me to get chapters done. And yaoilifeneccessity- girl, I do not give you enough credit. It honours me that you don't even know me and you've stuck with BFTNCT. I know I don't mention you in author's notes when I do Baka- but that's mainly because you aren't staring over my shoulder while I write these things. But even though you don't do that it still means a lot to see a PM back from you or a new review. I seriously sit at home most nights going "I have to get this chapter done!" even when my mum is questioning me about studying for exams. And that reason is you- knowing someone outside my small social circle of yaoi friends at school (baka-chan) makes me want to post the chapters faster! And the fact that you're always so willing to wait for another chapter when my school let out and I had to give my netbook back. I sincerely love you're writing (and can't wait for you to update) and I hope that you'll continue to read mine (even if it isn't Kurofai, but still CLAMP [go Legal Drug/ Drug and Drop])**

**Thank you all so much and I hope yo see you in 'Falling Into Wonderland (Oh! Wait! I'm not Alice, so where the hell are we?)' AKA: FIW**

**Formal note= over.**

**Informal note= start**

**Hey guys! Em here. I'll keep this quick!**

**Anyone who understood where 'munny' comes from gets a cookie (Baka doesn't count, because I told you)**

**If you like this check out my other works! (self promo stuff AWAY!)**

**I have a ton of other Kurofai works in the making- so continue to check!**

**I also have a bunch of other CLAMP works in the making- so check for those too!**

**The song in this is 'If Not You' By Jo Dee Messina.**

**I'm working on a ton of one shots that will follow the epilogue- so look for those.**

**And I'm still gonna' draw a ton of pictures for this, so check my blog and profile frequently!**

**READ, REVIEW, AND FANGIRL ON!**

**warning: sappiness (a bit) and other stuff that people might not like- swearing etc. . .**

**disclaimer: CLAMP owns the characters- I own the plot! (but I'll soon find the characters)**

"Kurogane-san!" Kuro turns his head to see Syaoran-kun running towards him, a panicked look on his face, "Kurogane-san, Fai-san!"

"What is it?" Kuro asks, standing up from his chair where he'd been listening to me babble.

"Guests! We- we have guests! Ones that, that, that-"

"Just spit it out already!"

"Look Kuro-sama, this place is sooo pretty! I hope we can stay here longer than normal!"

Kuro and I sharply look up to see three advancing figures and a very happy Sakura-chan chatting with one that looks exactly like Syaoran-kun.

"What the hell?" Both Kuro and I say at the same time.

The other person who looks like me points us out, "Look Kuro-grumpy, there's another us, just like there's another Syaoran-kun!"

"Yeah, I see that." The other Kurogane comments and hits the blonde over the head. He pouts and flounces over to us.

"Sorry to intrude! We're not from this world and we ended up crash landing in one of your gardens. Then after meeting your Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan we kinda' invited ourselves in~!"

"I can see that," Kuro grumbles, eyes still slightly wide, "who the hell are you all?!"

"Mokona is Mokona!" A white ball of puff jumps out of other Syaoran-kun's arms and Kuro almost draws his sword, "That is Kuro-rin-"

"Kurogane." The other Kurogane cuts in, but the Mokona continues.

"He is Syaoran, and that's-"

The other me steps forward and gives us a dramatic bow- which I grin at, "My name is Fai D. Flourite." I gasp slightly and cover my mouth with my hands- I then feel tears drip down my cheeks, which I then proceed to try to hide.

I manage to see the surprise on their faces before my Kuro steps in front of me- shielding me from view, "This better not be some sick joke." he snaps.

"Sick joke?" The other Fai questions- confused.

"Yeah, this idiot's been through enough. If this is some idea of a cruel twisted joke played on us by that bastard Ashura, or anyone else for that matter, then get the hell out of my house before I make you." Kuro's hand goes to his sword and at the mention of Ashura their eyes shine with regionition and then confusion.

"Stop that Kuro-protective." I tease and stand up- stepping around him. He looks at me with concern in his eyes and I smile at that. I turn to the travelers, "Please excuse him. It is a pleasure to meet you all!" I smile brightly at them.

"This is Sakura-chan," I point to Sakura, "this is Syaoran-kun," I point to Syaoran, "This is Kuro-sama," I jerk my thumb over my shoulder at the man behind me and then quickly continue before he has the time to protest over the way his name is said, "and I am Fai. May I ask you a question?"

"Of course." The other Fai says.

"Where's Yûi?"

The other Fai freezes and his companions look at him strangely, like they don't know what he should say. He looks at his Kuro and then sighs, "May I sit?" we nod, they do, and so do we (including out Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun, who had been silent for the entire exchange), "'Fai' is the name I've gone by for a very long time. In actuality I'm Yûi. Fai died a very long time ago, but I took his name and shirked mine."

I don't move and I feel the tears start to flow freely again. The other Fai moves in front of me, kneeling on the ground, "I'm guessing it's the same for you, Fai-san, or should I call you Yûi-san?"

I smile slightly at him, "No, please call me Fai. I've been going by it longer than I've been alone." He nods, claps his hands together, stands up, and smiles.

"Well then, why don't you show me your kitchen and I'll make some snacks!"

"I'll show you!" Sakura-chan jumps up with a huge grin on her face.

"HEY!" Kuro-sama intervenes and everyone stops. He has a scowl on his face, "I don't particularly care, but I do expect a full account and explanation when you get back."

The travelers grinned- well all except for other Kuro (he smirked). And so do I.

Later that night as we sit on the patio while talking about nothing of much importance, Kuro tells me to sing. I grin loudly at him, "So Kuro-sweetie likes the sound of my voice, huh? I always knew that you came back for me~!"

"Idiot mage," Kuro grumbles, "as I said- I only came back for the saké, now are you going to or what?"

I mock pout and complain to Mokona, "Ah! Moko-san! Kuro-sama's being mean! Doesn't he love me anymore?!" Fai and Mokona snicker as both Kuro's glare at me.

Are you going to or not, mage?" He says, losing patience.

"fine, fine." I grin and think for a few minutes.

"Okay." I say finally. Sakura-chan had fallen asleep and both Syaoran-kun's had escorted her to her room and then had retreated to the library, so I figured that I was in the clear to sing a song that I've had on my mind for a while.

I take a deep breath and tap out a beat with my foot before beginning.

_"I'll admit, I can be, hard to please. Now and then, I disagree, just to disagree. There are times I want what I want 'cause I want it, and there are things that I don't know I have when I've got em'. But when I look at you I ask myself how could there be somebody else._

_If not you- who? Is ever gonna' make me happy? If not love- what? Is it I feel for you? If I could search the world over, under, still I wonder, who would I be lookin' for, yeah who? If not you._

_When I'm stuck, and feel locked up, you turn the key. You minimize, all of my, insecurities. You always seem to know what I need when I need it, and when I say I need only you, believe it. Of all the many mysteries yet to come, I've solved the most important one._

_If not you- who? Is ever gonna' make me happy? If not love- what? Is it I feel for you? If I search the world, over, under, still I wonder- who? Would I be lookin' for, yeah- who? If not you._

_There are times I want what I want 'cause I want it, and there a things I don't know I have when I got em'. But when I look at you I ask myself, how could there be somebody else._

_If not you- who? Is ever gonna' make me happy? If not love- what? Is it I feel for you? If I could search the world over, under, still I wonder, who would I be lookin' for, yeah who? If not you._

_If not you- who? If not you."_

I end softly and Kuro looks at me, surprise masked on his face, "Wow," he comments, "you can actually sing something cheerful."

I stick my tongue out at him, "Course, it depends on my mood~!"

"Mood is very important thing, Kuro-pon!" Both Fai and Mokona chorus- grinning. Kuro scowls and turns away from us.

"He's fun to tease too, Kuro-sama~!" Fai laughs.

Other Kuro growls at him and hits him over the head- mind you gently, "Shut up, stupid mage."

Fai sighs his understanding, "Fiiiiiine," Fai sings, abruptly standing up- pulling the other Kurogane with him, "Well, we're gonna' go to bed now, we'll see you in the morning~!"

"Night," I grin at them, "Fai-san, Kurogane-san."

Other Kurogane flinches slightly, and Fai hits him, "Comon' Kuro-rin, he's not trying to distance himself."

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask, slightly concerned.

"No, no," Fai rushes to reassure me, "he just doesn't like being called 'Kurogane' by me, or people that look like me."

"Oh!" I smile gently, "Then goodnight, Kuro-tan!"

"It's Kurogane!" he protests, but it's easy to see that it's just an unconscious reaction, and he pulls Fai into the house- Fai laughing all the way.

Mokona laughs too,and follows them.

All of a sudden Kuro and I are the only ones left on the patio. I lean against the table next to him, "Well that was an eventful day," I grin at him, "I hope they can stay a while."

"Speak for yourself." Kuro grumbles.

"You don't like them here?" I inquire.

"No. One of you is bad enough- now I have to deal with two. It's a nightmare!"

I move over to sit on his lap- well more like straddling his legs, facing him, "You don't really mean that." I coo.

He raises an eyebrow at me, "I'm pretty sure that I do." he challenges.

I lean in closer and kiss him- not chastely and not needy. Just gently. He returns it and we sit there for seemingly and hour, although it was just a few minutes. And when we separate I lay my head on his chest, winding my hands around his torso.

"Hey, Kuro-sama?"

"What?"

"Can I stay here with you forever?"

"No, we'll have to go inside eventually."

I smile into him, "I'm being serious."

"So am I."

I sigh and re-phrase my question, "Can I live here, in this house, with you, forever?"

"You know the answer to that already, idiot."

"Can you tell me anyway?"

"Fine- the answer is 'yes'."

I smile brightly and squeeze him tighter.

Later that night, when everyone had gone to sleep, I sat in my room- at the desk that Kuro had recently put in, thinking.

"Hey, Fai. . ." I whisper out loud to no one, "I'm gonna' write a story. About us. About my life. About now. So I quickly scribble everything down- and in two nights past this one- working non-stop during the night- I'm done.

I look at it with a sad smile on my face, "I'm done, Fai. But what should I call it?"

The wind blows in from my open window and flips the rough pages open- to when Kuro first told me about Fai, when he first called me 'Yûi'. And my eyes catch on something.

"Thank you, Fai." I whisper and grab the book and lay down on my bed- putting it safely under my pillow until I got the courage to show Kuro-sama.

"But Fairy Tales Never Come True." I breath and let myself drift off into dreams.

**Thanks for reading and check out FIW. For those of you that have stuck with BFTNCT, thanks even more!**

**See you again!**


End file.
